


Bring Me Some One-Shots, Dipshit

by xoshae



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Connor, Bottom Gavin Reed, Connor - Freeform, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Possessive Upgraded Connor | RK900, Sub Gavin Reed, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, reed900
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshae/pseuds/xoshae
Summary: i'm gonna look at weird ass dbh fanart and base some writing off of it so i don't kill myself





	1. Gavin/RK900

"Are you sure this is going to help with the investigation, detective?" RK900 asked, maintaining his usual formal tone as he looped a finger through the ring of the collar around Gavin's neck. He stared down at the other, who was significantly shorter, his artificially blue eyes giving Gavin the urge to drop to his knees in submission.

"Forget about the fuckin' investigation, Nines! Does this look like the station to you?" The submissive barked in response instead, embarrassed at his intentions being misunderstood by the android. He knew he had a plastic detective, but he had hoped to find a more practical use for it since it was never very far from him. "You seriously don't get it, do you?" He angrily tugged at his partner's jacket, pushing it off his shoulders and down to reveal the tight fitting button-up underneath it.

"I'm afraid I do not, detective Reed. But my analysis shows high stress levels and traces of sexual frustration." He noted smugly, allowing his coat to drop to the floor. "Did you happen to expect me to help you with that?" He asked, a smirk playing at his lips as he watched the other man blush. His answer was already obvious, but his newfound deviancy allowed him feelings he'd never imagined before, including arousal. Control over his partner quickly brought him the feeling.

"You finally figured it out, dipshit." Gavin shoved the other, his hands against his chest barely having an effect. Generally, he was stronger than anyone he'd want to rough up. When it came to androids, however, he could be easily beat into submission. He started popping open the buttons of the other's shirt, his motions becoming slower as more of the pale artificial skin became exposed.

"Using words like that isn't going to help you get your way, Gavin." Nines advised, wrapping his hands around Gavin's wrists to stop him. He pushed his hands away, immediately taking off the detective's gray uniform shirt. "And putting your hands on me certainly will not either." He gave in to the desire to smile at him, belittling him with a single glance.

Gavin immediately submitted, subconsciously biting the inside of his lip as he contemplated if he should give in or continue to act up. "Maybe you should teach me how to act, Nines." He murmured, leaning in against the RK900 and scoffing. "If you think you can handle it."

Before he could spit another snarky comment, Gavin had his chest pressed against the wall of the apartment and both of his partner's hands on his hips. "Are you going to stop acting like a child, detective?" The android whispered, his face dangerously close to the collar on the other's otherwise exposed neck. He landed a firm smack to Gavin's ass in response to his defying mumble, shutting him up efficiently.

"Now that you're quiet, my mission in complete. I could leave you here like this." Nines threatened, his sadistic smirk only widening as his submissive let out a whine in protest. "But you're lucky I care for you, detective. I'll give you what you want, even though you're a bad boy."

Gavin shuddered with desire, putting his hands flat against the wall and pushing his ass back against his dom. "Please, Nines..." He murmured, closing his eyes as he felt the other's hand pulling at his waistband.

"What was that, detective? I couldn't quite hear you." He continued to tease him. He pushed Gavin's pants down, pleased as he heard the buckle of his belt hit the wood floor. He backed up, only an inch, to admire the boy shoved firmly against the wall and fully exposed, all for him.

"Please." Gavin stuttered out again, the hand on his back keeping him from turning around to take what he wanted. He struggled against it anyway, the resistance a turn on for both of them.

"Would you like me to fuck you, detective?" Nines mused, his free hand popping open the button of his slacks. He pushed them down enough to free his cock, hard already from the blue blood rushing rapidly through his veins. 

"Fuck, yes." Gavin sighed out with irritation, arching his back in anticipation and continuing to struggle against the grip holding him back. "There's lube by the bed, go get it." He barked roughly, prompting Nines to let go of him only long enough to get it and return. 

Grabbing Gavin's wrists and pinning them against his back, he prepared himself and gave little warning before pressing against his hole. The slight stretch of the tip caused Gavin to gasp, the sharp inhale shifting to a moan as he was slowly filled by his partner's dick. 

"Fuck." The detective groaned out between his teeth, his forehead pressed against the wall. He couldn't resist pushing back against him again, despite the discomfort he wanted to feel him entirely. His eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as he felt his warm skin against the other's slightly cooler flesh, telling him he was as deep as he could go. "It's so big..." He mumbled, goosebumps raising on his skin as Nines released him and ran his cold hands down the other's sides. 

"Is it too much for you, detective?" The android asked, letting his fingers grip Gavin's hips in preparation for what he was about to do to him. He ran them along his hip bones, admiring the soft warmth of him and resisting ruining him too quickly. 

"Hell no." Gavin muttered, his cock twitching at the touch and the words. He shifted, shakily spreading his feet farther apart. "Come on, dipshit. Give it to me." 

Nines smirked, pressing a wet kiss to Gavin's shoulder as he started to move his hips. He let out a breath, an unnecessary one, and the LED on his temple began to flash pink from the growing pleasure. The sub let out an erotic moan as the android's cock brushed his prostate, making his knees shake and threaten to give. 

"I've barely even started, detective. Are you sure you can handle this?" Nines teased, thrusting into him roughly. He playfully bit at Gavin's shoulder, taking pleasure in leaving possessive marks over his skin. 

"Yes," Gavin groaned out, his face flushed bright red as precum dripped from his dick. "It's so good..." He continued to push back against him, his body being shoved against the wall at each movement of the other's hips. He whined desperately, his nails clawing at the wall as he resisted reaching down to jerk himself off as he got fucked. 

The RK900 let out a hum of satisfaction, one hand wandering up to the other man's hair. He wove his fingers into it, gently pulling it so Gavin's head tipped back and exposed his neck. He then grabbed that instead, opting to wrap his hand around his collared throat to leave him breathless. 

Gavin squeezed his eyes shut, wincing at the overpowering pleasure coming from everywhere in his body. He let out a choked sob, the feeling drawing a tear from his eye. He only blushed brighter, embarrassed for crying but unable to hold it back. "Nines, please, I need to cum." He begged, his voice barely above a whisper. 

"Already?" Nines persisted, the smirk returning once again. He let the thrusts of his hips slow slightly, his free hand trailing down his submissive's body to the area just above his throbbing cock. "Tell me what you want, detective. Would you like me to touch you?" The words prompted Gavin to nod vigorously, another tear rolling down his cheek as he dug his teeth into his lower lip. 

The android gave in, wrapping his fingers around Gavin's cock and pumping it with the same rhythm as his hips. He could sense the other's orgasm approaching, his constantly running analyses indicating it. He allowed himself to cum as well, the robotic components inside him lighting up with pleasure and filling Gavin up with a heavy load as he let out a muffled moan. 

All the sensations at once quickly pushed the human senses to the edge, giving Gavin an intense orgasm that ripped through him long and hard. He tightened around the other and came into his hand, panting and whimpering as he came down from the high. He continued to fuck himself on his android's softening cock, getting the most out of the feeling before the overstimulation kicked in. 

"Well, fuck, Nines." Was all Gavin could manage, falling against the wall after the RK let go of him and pulled out. He let out another sound as he felt the artificial cum leaking out of his ass, feeling used, abused, and fucked-out. The other smirked and chuckled under his breath, picking up his human and carrying him to bed.


	2. Gavin/RK900/Connor

Nines smiled down at the two submissives in front of him, on their knees and stripped down for him. His LED blinked between blue and pink, while Connor's flashed solid pink, illuminating the somewhat dark room so the sweat glistening on Gavin's face was visible to the dom. 

"It was quite a long day at the station without you two. I'm very glad the Lieutenant believed that you'd both fallen ill." The RK900 chuckled, shrugging off his jacket to hang it over the back of a chair. He stepped out of his shoes, taking his time to put them away before sitting down on the couch with the others at his feet. 

"I take it you two have followed my instructions?" Nines mused, glancing down at them. Connor had behaved, the smaller android quiet and very hard, his cock leaking artificial precum from keeping himself edged all day. Gavin, however, was much less bothered, except he stared down shamefully. His diagnostics established he was embarrassed with an increased heart rate and flushed face. 

"Detective, I'm disappointed." Nines tilted his head to the side, reaching down and taking Gavin's warm face into his hand. "Did you get yourself off while I was at work?" He asked, already aware of the answer, but wanting to make a point by causing the man to squirm.

Gavin let out a sound just short of a whimper, refusing to answer or even make eye contact with his android. Nines sighed in response, letting go of him and beckoning for Connor to join him on the couch.

"Since you've been a good boy, you're going to cum tonight." He said to the other, offering a small smirk as Connor climbed into his lap.

"Thank you, sir." The older android replied, pressing multiple thankful kisses to his dom's neck. He knew what to do, the steps to being a good submissive drilled into his head from his desire to please. He worked on unbuttoning RK900's pants, eagerly pulling out his mechanical cock and wrapping his fingers around it. He stroked it intently until it was hard, smiling down at Gavin with a smug look. 

Gavin stared back, a pout plastered on his face as he watched the other get what he wanted himself. He watched Nines lean back, letting out a pleasured sigh as the other android bowed his head and started sucking, wanting nothing more than to be in either of their shoes. To please or be pleased both seemed incredibly appealing, though it didn't appear he would be getting either. 

"Enough." Murmured the RK900, pulling on Connor's hair to have him sit up. "Ride me. Facing Gavin so he can watch you." Gavin's frown deepened at this. 

"Nines, I-" He began to stutter, only to be interrupted by the other's deep voice. 

"Try again." Nines suggested casually, guiding Connor over his lap. 

Gavin blushed harder, able to feel the blood throbbing in his face as he hesitated to utter the words. "S-Sir..." He mumbled, trailing off as he watched Connor sink down onto the other android's dick and let out a blissful groan. His cock twitched but he resisted touching it, not wanting to risk further upsetting his dom. 

"Good boy." Nines moaned breathily, aimed at both of them. He rested his cold hands on Connor's hips, pulling him down until he bottomed out. 

Connor shuddered, grinding down against the dom and releasing a shaky moan. He started to bounce in his lap, both of his hands on either of the others thighs. 

Tell him how good it feels." The RK900 murmured, leaning in and kissing between Connor's synthetic shoulder blades and drawing another sound from him. 

Gavin whined desperately, his aching cock leaking heavily as he listened to Connor speak. "Fuck, it's- it's so good." The sentence was interrupted by a sharp inhale as Nines quickly pulled him back down, stretching the plastic skin around his hole. 

The detective watched them, eyes wide with desperation as he squeezed his thighs together for the slightest bit of friction. "Please." He choked out, clenching his hands together behind his back to keep them off of himself. He was so painfully aroused he shifted on his knees uncomfortably, emitting a whorish whimper as his cock brushed his leg. 

With a few more bounces, Connor was cumming. He moaned loudly as the other android milked the artificial ejaculate out of him, pushing up into him and stroking his cock quickly until he calmed down. He let out soft sounds as he panted, his head falling back in exhaustion. "Thank you, sir." He whispered, getting to his feet before kneeling on the floor again, facing him once more and looking up expectantly. 

The RK900 smirked down at the 800, beginning to touch himself and making a show out of it to tease Gavin. While he completely ignored the human, he stroked himself slowly, his fingers working the underside and his thumb rubbing across the tip. He gave little warning before cumming on Connor's face, both of them obviously enjoying it. The slightly blue fluid dripped down the older android's chin, causing him to wipe it and lick it from his hand erotically. He made eye contact while he did so, driving the other to pull him up into a sloppy kiss as his components slowed after the orgasm. 

After letting out a satisfied hum, Nines stood up and helped the other two get to their feet, Connor's legs weak from being fucked and Gavin's weak from holding the position. "I think it's time for bed now, boys. It's quite late." He smiled, somehow warm and sadistic at the same time. Connor smiled and nodded, his LED returning to the normal blue hue as Gavin stood quietly. 

"Seriously?" The detective almost whined, looking anywhere but at the dominant. He was still flustered, still blushing, still hard and not at all satisfied. 

"You took it upon yourself to get off on your own, so tonight you won't be getting my help." Nines replied, maintaining the grin and kissing Gavin's forehead. 

"Goodnight, detective."


	3. Markus/Simon

Simon let out a soft whimper as he felt his boyfriend's hands run up his bare thighs, pushing them apart at the same time to allow him to move closer. He moved his hand between his legs, bashfully covering himself and causing Markus to chuckle. (not done, will finish later)


End file.
